criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Like A Mystery
Like A Mystery is the twenty-third case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the first case in Eurasia, taking place in St. Petersburg, Russia. Plot Arriving in St. Petersburg, the team decided to investigate the Winter Palace for clues of the launch as it had happened there. Unfortunately they found the corpse of local businessman Ivan Lermontov, with a black substance seeping from his mouth. The black substance was revealed to be poisonous ink, which was shockingly used by the victim in his business when he signed papers for the Lermontov Business Shipping and Lawyering Company. Much to Samuel's disbelief, Anastasia Fyodorova was later found guilty of the murder. Anastasia was very angry when the detectives came to arrest her, saying that she was completely innocent. However, when the evidence was placed before her, she snapped completely and said that the victim had used her as a tool to get the royal fortune and title. She claimed that she had given the victim everything that she was willing to do: money, blood tests, even a love affair with the businessman. However, she recently found out that it was all for nothing. The victim had signed her papers with changes that would have given the fortune and title to him. She was so infuriated about what she had found out that she used her knowledge of the victim's deadly ink to kill him in an act of revenge before destroying the papers for good. When the supposed duchess was shipped off to trial, the judge was stern, telling that she could have reported the scams to the police, only to receive a response from the duchess saying that she wanted him gone for good. The judge then replied that she would most likely no longer get the fortune and sentenced the disgraced duchess to 40 years in jail for the remorseless murder. After the trial, Samuel and the player questioned Ruslan Dmitriyev about the satellite's launch at the Winter Palace. Upon finding a blueprint with the president's DNA, they received news from the Black Dove Prison that the president, known as Arseni Aleksandrov, had escaped. Natasha Dmitriyeva said that it made sense that the president escaped was because the person who launched the satellite must have been the same person who helped Arseni escape. They also unraveled the victim's wrongdoings, including taking finances from business owners like Adrian Smirnov and funding the president's plans unknown to his business rivals like Ignatiy Orlov. Finally they received a message from Sofya Dmitriyeva to head to Moscow as soon as possible. After saying farewell to Ryan Russais as he departed for a new adventure, the team headed south to the Russian capital. Victim *'Ivan Lermontov' (found with a black substance seeping from his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Poisonous Ink' Killer *'Anastasia Fyodorova' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect is in contact with a Borzoi. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect is in contact with a Borzoi. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect is in contact with a Borzoi. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the piano. *The suspect is in contact with a Borzoi. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays the piano. *The killer is in contact with a Borzoi. *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer wears a coin necklace. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Winter Palace. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Briefcase, Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Ask Boris Vasilyev about the protests against the launch by the victim. *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Ignatiy Orlov) *Ask Ignatiy Orlov about the business rivalry with the victim's company. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Lermontov Offices. (Clues: File Cabinet, Victim's Vest) *Examine File Cabinet. (Result: Cabinet Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Folders) *Analyze Folders. (9:00:00; New Suspect: Adrian Smirnov) *Ask Adrian Smirnov about his funding to the victim's company. *Examine Victim's Vest. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with a Borzoi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed; Attribute: The killer plays the piano) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gulf of Kronstadt. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Case) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim and Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: New Suspect: Anastasia Fyodorova) *Ask Anastasia Fyodorova about her claims on royalty to the victim. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Cosmonaut Contents, Letter) *Analyze Letter. (3:00:00; New Suspect: Ruslan Dmitriyev) *Talk to Ruslan Dmitriyev about his friend's death. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Spilled Inkwell, Victim's Journal) *Examine Spilled Inkwell. (Result: Ink Sample) *Analyze Ink Sample. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mulled wine) *Examine Victim's Journal. (Result: Journal Entry Revealed) *Talk to Adrian Smirnov about his argument with the victim. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Ruslan Dmitriyev why he's leaving in the middle of a murder investigation. *Investigate St. Petersburg Ships. (Clues: Faded Paper, Bloody Knife) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Ask Boris Vasilyev about his statement in the article. *Ask Ignatiy Orlov about his statement in the article. *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Anastasia's Blood) *Ask Anastasia why the victim attacked her with a knife. *Investigate Palace Grounds. (Clues: Pile of Twigs, Empty Inkwell) *Examine Pile of Twigs. (Result: Stained Paper) *Analyze Stained Paper. (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a coin necklace) *Examine Empty Inkwell. (Result: Dried Ink) *Analyze Dried Ink. (12:00:00; The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Eurasia Confidential (1/6). (No stars) Eurasia Confidential (1/6) *Talk to Ruslan Dmitriyev about the satellite. (Reward: Cosmonaut's Suit) *Investigate Winter Palace. (Result: Powder-Stained Paper) *Examine Stained Paper. (Result: Blueprints; New Lab Sample: Gunpowder) *Examine Gunpowder. (Result: Arseni Aleksandrov's DNA) *Talk to Natasha Dmitriyeva about her discovery of the corrupt Kazakh president previously. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Ruslan Dmitriyev about the corrupt president's escape. *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Clues: Faded Documents) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Arseni's Prison Notes) *Warn Ignatiy Orlov of the victim's wrongdoings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Gulf of Kronstadt. (Clues: Tablet, Postal Box) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Adrian Smirnov's Finances) *Talk to Adrian Smirnov about his finances. *Examine Postal Box. (Result: Message from Sofya) *Talk to Ruslan about getting to Moscow. *Go to the next case. (No stars) Navigation Category:Eurasia (Jordan)